A known fuel cell system includes solid polymer electrolyte membranes having good proton conductivity in the wet sate. This fuel cell system predicts the water content state of the electrolyte membrane and performs humidification and drying of the electrolyte membrane, in order to suppress the dry-up and flooding and improve the power generation performance of the fuel cell.